Telecommunications networks typically include numerous logical communication links between various items of equipment. Often a single logical communication link is implemented using several pieces of physical communication media. For example, a logical communication link between a computer and an inter-networking device such as a hub or router can be implemented as follows. A first cable connects the computer to a jack mounted in a wall. A second cable connects the wall-mounted jack to a port of a patch panel, and a third cable connects the inter-networking device to another port of a patch panel. A “patch cord or cable” cross connects the two together. In other words, a single logical communication link is often implemented using several segments of physical communication media.
Various types of physical layer management (PLM) systems can be used to track connections made at patch panels and other types of equipment used to make connections in communication networks. Generally, such PLM systems include functionality to track what is connected to each port of such equipment, trace connections that are made using such equipment, and provide visual indications to technicians at such equipment (for example, by illuminating an LED that is associated with a patch panel or a port thereof).
One exemplary type of PLM system makes use of an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) or other storage device that is integrated with or attached to a connector on a cable, fiber, or other segment of communication media. The storage device is used to store information about the connector or cable along with other information. The port (or other connector) into which the associated connector is inserted is configured to read the information stored in the EEPROM or other storage device when the connector is inserted at that port. One example of such technology includes the QUAREO family of products that are commercially available from TE Connectivity.
Another type of PLM system makes use of so-called “ninth wire” technology. Ninth wire technology makes use of special cables that include an extra conductor or signal path (also referred to here as the “ninth wire” conductor or signal path) that is used for determining which port each end of the cables is inserted into. Ninth wire technology can be used with various types of cables, such as, twisted-pair copper cables and optical cables (in the latter case using hybrid optical cables that include one or more copper wires that serve as the ninth wire). One example of ninth wire technology includes the AMPTRAC family of products that are commercially available from TE Connectivity.
Another type of PLM system makes use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and readers. With this type of RFID PLM system, an RFID tag is attached to or integrated with a connector on a cable, fiber, or other segment of communication media. The RFID tag is used to store information about the connector or segment of communication media along with other information. The RFID tag can be read after the associated connector is inserted into a corresponding jack or other port using an RFID reader.
PLM systems typically include management software that aggregates the captured information and stores it in one or more databases. One example of such management software is the Infrastructure Configuration Manager (ICM) software that is commercially available from TE Connectivity.
In addition to information about the connections and cabling used to make them, these databases also typically store information about the other equipment used to make the connections. Examples of such equipment include patch panels, distribution frames, and active networking devices such as switches, routers, and gateways. Examples of information that is stored in the database about such equipment include information about the make and model of the equipment and where it is installed in the network.
Typically, information about where such equipment is installed in the network must be manually entered. This is commonly the case even for “intelligent” equipment that can be automatically discovered by the PLM management software and queried for its identification information (for example, serial number and make and model).
For example, in one common usage scenario, a frame is installed in an equipment room or data center of an enterprise or in a central office of a telecommunication service provider. The frame is designed to house multiple sub-assemblies that are used to make connections between cables. One example of such a frame is an optical distribution frame (ODF) into which multiple chassis can be inserted. In this example, each chassis is designed to hold multiple adapter packs on one or more trays that slide in and out of the chassis. Each adapter pack comprises multiple optical adapters, where each of the optical adapters is configured to optically connect an optical cable terminated with an optical connector (such as an LC or SC connector) with another optical cable terminated with a corresponding optical connector.
As noted above, even when the frame includes some type of PLM intelligence that enables the frame to be discovered by PLM management software and queried for identification information associated with that frame (for example, a serial or other identification number and a make and model), location information for that frame typically must be manually entered into the PLM management system (for example, using a Web interface or mobile application). This is because the frame is typically not aware of where it is located. The PLM management system is then able to associate the manually entered location information with the identification information that the PLM management software was able to automatically discover.
Also, whenever a sub-assembly (for example, an optical chassis of the type noted above) is installed in the frame, location information for that sub-assembly must also be manually entered into the PLM management system. The location information for each sub-assembly includes where that sub-assembly is located (for example, a physical location and/or which frame the sub-assembly has been inserted into) as well as which slot or position within the frame that sub-assembly has been inserted into.
The location information for each such sub-assembly typically must be manually entered even if the sub-assembly otherwise includes PLM intelligence that enables it to be discovered and queried by the PLM management software for its identification information. This is because the sub-assembly typically is not aware of where it is located. The need to manually enter location information for the sub-assembly adds an additional manual step to the work-flow associated with installing the sub-assembly, which increases the time required to complete the work flow and which can result in incorrect data being manually entered. Moreover, it is common that when a frame is initially deployed, less than the maximum number of sub-assemblies that could be housed in that frame are actually installed in the frame during the initial deployment. As a result, location information for the various sub-assemblies in a given frame might be manually entered by different people at different times.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the exemplary embodiments.